Never Forgotten
by xlivy24x
Summary: Gabriella and Troy were high school sweethearts. After Gabriella goes to college she finds herself pregnant with Troy's baby. Will Troy discovers his son when he goes searching for Gabriella? or will Gabriella and Braden run away from him forever?Troyella
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, or any of the stars, but I did make up this story with the stars in it!

Never Forgotten

Trailer

_Shows Gabriella saying goodbye to the gang at the airport._

"Flight 89 to Los Angeles" the intercom said.

"Alright that's my cue."

"Good Luck in college Gabs!" Chad says.

"Bye guys I'm going to miss you all so much." Gabriella said with tears about to fall.

_Flashes to Gabriella making her way over to the last member of the gang..Troy. The gang decides to give them some space and they head over to the windows to watch the planes take off._

"Bye baby. I love you"

"Bye Troy. I love you too"

_3 weeks later_

_Shows Gabriella in her dorm room bathroom, holding a positive pregnancy test._

"I can't believe this is happening" she said as she collapsed onto the floor crying.

_Flashes to Gabriella, putting pictures of a now five year old Braden to Taylor and Chad._

"I can't believe he has grown so much; he looks just like Troy."

_Shows Troy looking at his and Gabi's old Prom pictures._

_Flashes to Troy missing his half court shot at his basketball practice._

_Shows Troy after college at his graduation._

_Shows Troy looking through a phone book._

_Flashes to Troy showing walking up to Gabriella's front door, seventeen years later._

"What do you want?" asks Braden.

"Uhm..sorry I thought this was Gabi's house."

"Gabi?"

"Oh yea… um Gabriella."

"Shes not home" Braden says as he shuts the door in Troy's face.

Starring Zac Efron as

Troy Bolton

Vanessa Hudgens as

Gabriella Montez

Ryan Sheckler as

Braden Bolton

Corbin Bleu as

Chad Danforth

and Monique Coleman as

Taylor Mckessie.

**Soo give me some reviews everybody and let me know if I should keep going! Ohh and I know Ryan Shecklers older than 17 but just go with it.. you remember what he looked like then.**


	2. Ch 1: Their Secret Life

It was 10 p.m. Friday night and Gabriella was home as usual. Over the past 2 years, this had become normal. Braden would go out with his friends and stay out to very late or just not come home at all, but Gabriella didn't mind he was old enough, and as long as she knew where he was, she would enjoy the time by herself.

Gabriella's POV

I walked to the kitchen and got myself a soda, chips, and the phone to order pizza.

_30 minutes later_

The doorbell rang - and let me tell you, it scared me shitless. I jumped up to get the door and opened it to find the pizza delivery boy. I handed him his money and took the pizza in exchange.

As I slowly walked across the house and plopped back down on to the comfy couch again, I heard my cell vibrating against our glass coffee table in front of me.

It was Taylor.

Taylor lived down the street, in this pretty, little, white house, with blue shutters. It was the most modern, perfect, American house that everyone dreams of owning, on the street. She actually lived their with Chad.

Chad and Taylor had been together since the day school got out 17 years ago. They also happen to be one of the newest, newlywed couples in our group and there wasn't a minute they didn't love about it.

Since high school, Taylor had been begging Chad to get married - but NCLA was first in his dreams, so getting married just had wait.

I answered the phone quickly, as to not miss her calling me.

"Hey Tay! What's up?" I said.

"Hey Gab, so I have been meaning to talk to you about something…"

" Sure. What is it?" I asked. "Okay well you know how Chad is retiring from the Lakers?"

"Yea" I replied.

"Well were throwing a party to celebrate all his amazing years and memories that the team has given him" she said with excitement obviously in her voice.

"That's great Tay! The idea sounds perfect."

"I know! That's what I thought too! But there's one slight problem".

"What is it?" I said hesitantly.

"Troy's on the Guest List".

And with what I'm sure was the blankest, most unreadable facial expression ever, I could only manage to mutter one word.

"No".

* * *

**Okay guys I'm soo srry it wasn't very long, but I figured I would upload what I had so far. I hope you all liked it. Give me some ideas about what you think should happen and maybe I will use them in the next chapter.**


End file.
